


Trade Mistakes

by thiefofblood0u0



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: ASDKASJKDYHASJKd, F/M, Song Lyrics, These dorks are too cute someone needs to stop me, Trade Mistakes, like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiefofblood0u0/pseuds/thiefofblood0u0
Summary: I should be working on one of my other stories, but I maaaaaaaayyyy have gotten addicted to CSI and I maaaaaaaaay have fallen in love with this ship.





	Trade Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on one of my other stories, but I maaaaaaaayyyy have gotten addicted to CSI and I maaaaaaaaay have fallen in love with this ship.

 

_ ♬ _ _ Placing a smile at the perfect event, _

_ Gracing your skin with the side of my hand. _

_ If I ever leave I could learn to miss you _

_ With sentimental boy as my nom de plume. _ _ ♬ _

 

Just as Greg noticed Sara, she slipped into the crowd, leaving him breathless. He pushed through the masses, starting to catch up to Sara. He reached for her hand, not quite grabbing it, but his hand brushing with hers. With their warped game of cat and mouse, Sara teasing Greg using the crowd as her hiding place, Greg finally managed to catch her. He pulled her against him. Her eyelashes fanned out above her cheeks, her silvery face makeup illuminating her features. Greg smiled warmly. “I am the sun to your beautiful moon.” She smirked, escaping from his grasp. “So you are doomed to chase for eternity.” She slipped into the crowd once more, leaving him to face the reality of his sentimentality.

 

_ ♬ _ _ Let me save you of this wrong. _

_ I may never sleep tonight, _

_ As long as you're still burning bright. _

_ If I could trade mistakes for sheep, _

_ Count me away before you sleep. _

_ I'll still wait till I trade my mistakes, _

_ So they fade away. _ _ ♬ _

 

Greg pulled himself off the couch, his heart aching from emotional baggage. He opened the door to find Sara, her facade from earlier falling apart in front of him. “Hey…” she said meekly. “Hey yourself.” he quipped back, realizing that it was not the time for games. She stepped inside as Greg closed the door. She surprised him, hiding her face in his shirt. Her tears stained his shirts, but her cries didn’t break the silence. He knelt down, holding her hands. “What happened?” She sunk to the floor and brushed the hair off her cheek, revealing a nasty bruise. “Date went foul.” Sara said plainly. To her surprise, he pulled her into a hug, holding her tight. She tensed at first, but melted into his arms, allowing his strong embrace to soothe her.

 

_ ♬ _ _ I feel marooned in this body, _

_ Deserted, my organs can go on without me. _

_ You can't fly these wings. _

_ You can't sleep in this box with me. _ _ ♬ _

_ Let me save you of this wrong. _

_ I may never sleep tonight, _

_ As long as you're still burning bright. _

_ If I could trade mistakes for sheep, _

_ Count me away before you sleep. _

_ I'll still wait till I trade my mistakes, _

_ So they fade away. _ _ ♬ _

 

When she awoke, she was on someone’s couch, with the scent of coffee wafting through the room. She wiped at her eyes, noticing the smeared makeup. She felt fuzzy, but as her hand brushed her cheek it all came flooding back. “Greg?” she called out. Greg poked his head out of the kitchen. “Yeah?” he replied. Sara sat up. “I’m sorry. For last night… I don’t know what I was doing…” She sighed. Greg walked out of the kitchen holding two cups of coffee, handing one to her. “There’s no reason to be sorry, Sara. In fact, I’ll pay for what they did to you. “ He looked the most angry Sara had ever seen him. He calmed when he saw Sara’s face. “It’s okay, this is what  _ friends _ do for each other, and you’re one of my best friends.”  _ Friends _ . If only she really knew. Sara stood up and pecked him on the cheek. “Thanks. For everything.” She gave him a smile and headed into the bathroom to clean herself up. Greg smiled, running a hand over his cheek. How did fate put such an angel with him?

 

_ ♬ _ _ Let me save you of this wrong, _

_ Then I'll pull you in. _

_ 'Cause I am an anchor, save her or _

_ Feel it sinking in. _

_ Let me save you of this wrong _

_ I am an anchor, sinking on. _

_ I may never sleep tonight, _

_ As long as you're still burning bright. _

_ If I could trade mistakes for sheep, _

_ Count me away before you sleep. _

_ I'll still wait till I trade my mistakes, _

_ So they fade away. _ _ ♬ _

 

The next day at work he got the best surprise. As they were gathering their things from their lockers after shift, Sara had pulled him into a kiss. Still inches away from him, her face dusted rose, she smiled. “Happy Birthday.” “But my birthday isn’t for another 3 months.” “So?” She smirked, and he pulled her back into a kiss. He leaned back, taking her with him. “This is the best gift I could have asked for.”

  
  
\-     Fin      -


End file.
